Final Fantasy VIII  The Succession
by Varg Helgrind
Summary: La Seconda Guerra della Strega è finita, ma il mondo non conosce ancora la pace. Una nuova minaccia sta per profilarsi all'orizzonte, e la Strega Rinoa dovrà prepararsi ad affrontare la SUA battaglia.
1. Un lavoretto da 10 minuti

"Un lavoretto da 10 minuti! Nessun problema!" esclamò Selphie con la sua solita voce chioccia, stiracchiandosi mentre uscivano dall'ufficio del preside.  
"Ne sei sicura? A me tremano già le gambe!" fece Rinoa con una faccia impaurita che faceva invidia a quella di un Moomba in trappola.  
Selphie le saltellò intorno, ridendo: "Dai Rin, non dirai sul serio! È una stupidaggine, te lo assicuro! Abbiamo affrontato cose cento volte peggio all'epoca di Edea! Ti ricordi quando hai costretto Irvine a seguirti nella prigione del deserto per liberarci? Quella sì che era un'idea suicida…e ora vieni a dirmi che hai paura di quattro banditi?"  
"Oh Sel, è la mia prima missione! Ho una paura folle di sbagliare qualcosa…"  
Selphie la guardò con aria furba e rise di nuovo. "Allora è emozione la tua, non è paura!"  
"Qualunque cosa sia, non so se ce la faccio a sopportarla…" mormorò Rinoa.  
"Rinoa, è la cosa più normale del mondo!" la rassicurò Selphie, mentre chiamava l'ascensore.  
"Tutte le matricole se la fanno sotto alla prima missione…ma tu hai già un'esperienza invidiabile sul campo. Senza contare che sei la Strega, potresti far esplodere una flotta solo volendolo! Cos'hai da temere?"  
"Usare quel potere non è una cosa così semplice, Sel…" fece Rinoa, grave. "Potrei far esplodere tutto anche senza volerlo…"  
Selphie si strinse nelle spalle, mentre l'ascensore iniziava a scendere. "Ma è per questo che ti hanno dato quel…coso di Odine, no? Per inibire i tuoi poteri nel caso ti sfuggissero di mano…"  
"Si…il dispositivo funziona" ammise la ragazza mora. "Ma non riesco ugualmente ad essere tranquilla! E se…se non capisco un ordine? Se mi faccio pendere dal panico?"  
Selphie scosse il capo, senza smettere di ridacchiare. "Rin, sembri davvero una di quelle bambine terrorizzate del primo anno! Sai quante volte ho sentito fare questi discorsi? Sai quante volte li ho fatti io?"  
Rinoa si limitò a guardarla con aria contrita.  
"Non ti devi preoccupare" disse Selphie, ora più seria, guardandola negli occhi. "Il preside sa quello che fa. E soprattutto, ci sarò io con te, a impedirti di fare stupidaggini". Sorridendole, allungò una mano per accarezzarle i capelli corvini.  
Incredibilmente, Rinoa si sentì tranquillizzata. Non aveva mai pensato che Selphie avesse un lato così autorevole, abituata com'era alla sua esuberanza perenne e vagamente allarmante… Le restituì il sorriso, guardandola a lungo nei lucenti occhi turchesi. Poi annuì con un sospiro. "D'accordo, cercherò di essere…professionale".  
La porta dell'ascensore si spalancò con un sibilo, e l'immenso atrio brulicante di gente del Garden si aprì davanti a loro. Gli studenti erano appena tonati dalle vacanze estive ed era tutto un frenetico andirivieni di carrelli colmi di bagagli e professori trafelati che cercavano di mantenere, fin troppo ottimisticamente, l'ordine.  
Le due ragazze si diressero verso l'area dei garage. Ogni due metri Selphie si sbracciava per salutare qualcuno e faceva battute spiritose ai colleghi che incrociavano. Rinoa non conosceva quasi nessuno, ma cercava di essere educata, salutando a sua volta, e rideva per le trovate dell'amica.  
"Nida!" gridò Selphie a squarciagola, saltando per farsi scorgere, ignara di aver attentato alla salute dei timpani di Rinoa.  
Il capo-pilota del Garden si guardò un attimo intorno, poi vide la ragazza e alzò un braccio in segno di saluto. Avvicinandosi, porse la mano alla collega. "Ciao, Sel, dove vai di bello?"  
"Su a Rosfall! Missione di recupero" fece lei, allegra. "Il preside mi fa portare a spasso una nuova leva!" disse poi, indicando Rinoa.  
"Oh, ciao, Rinoa! Come va l'addestramento?"  
"Sono un po' terrorizzata, ma tutto bene…" fece lei, sorridente.  
"Ah, se la cava alla grande!" esclamò Selphie. "Ha solo un po' di fifa perché è la sua prima missione come studente del Garden…"  
"Veramente? E la fai con Selphie? Povera te!" scherzò lui.  
"Spiritosissimo!" ribatté Selphie, tirandogli un pugno in un braccio.  
"Ahio!" si lamentò Nida. "Ma piuttosto…com'è che mandano te per un recupero? È roba grossa?"  
"Residui della guerra con Esthar, caduti in mano a un gruppo di disertori galbadiani" rispose Selphie. "Probabilmente esplosivi. Di certo il preside non poteva mandarci Zell, per dire…"  
"Questo è poco ma sicuro. Beh, allora non vi trattengo. Buon lavoro!" le salutò Nida. "Ciao, Rinoa, e in bocca al lupo!"  
Rinoa riuscì a lanciare un saluto incerto, poi fulminò Selphie con lo sguardo. "Esplosivi? Il preside non aveva parlato di esplosivi! Io non sono addestrata per quella roba!"  
"Ma io sì!" cantilenò l'altra. "Rin, sono il primo meccanico e il capo artificiere del Garden…ci sarà un motivo, o pensi che il preside fosse sbronzo quando mi ha promosso? Fidati di me".  
"Uff!" rispose Rinoa.  
Selphie con in mano un panetto di esplosivo non era affatto un'immagine rassicurante, per quelli che la conoscevano superficialmente. Ma quella ragazza aveva un dono naturale tanto per distruggere quanto per aggiustare le cose. Squall e il preside Cid si fidavano ciecamente di lei quando si trattava di tecnologia, computer e cose che esplodono.  
"Su, andiamo ai garage, gli altri SeeD staranno aspettando".  
Rinoa annuì e la seguì giù per le scale.

Il blindato percorreva i sentieri sterrati della foresta galbadiana, sobbalzando. Guardando fuori dal piccolo finestrino spesso, Rinoa poteva intravedere il lago Ober luccicare tra un tronco e l'altro, inondato dal tramonto. Selphie stava ripetendo il briefing agli altri due SeeD che le accompagnavano, un giovane bassetto dai capelli rossi, di nome Simon, e un uomo alto sulla trentina, dalla carnagione olivastra, che si chiamava Seth.  
"La richiesta d'intervento è partita dal Consiglio delle Nazioni Unite, su richiesta delle Repubbliche di Galbadia e Timber. La situazione è la seguente: un gruppo di militari galbadiani, lealisti del partito di Deling, ha abbandonato l'esercito ufficiale del governo d'intesa attuale e si è asserragliato all'interno di un vecchio bunker della Prima Guerra della Strega, nella regione di Rossfall, attualmente territorio della Repubblica di Timber. Stando ai rapporti dei ricognitori, c'è un'altra probabilità che la struttura contenga materiale bellico risalente alla guerra".  
"Gli obiettivi della missione sono due. Primo, stanare il nemico e catturarlo, se possibile, vivo, per consegnarlo alle autorità galbadiane. Sono scarsamente armati, sempre stando ai rapporti dei ricognitori, ma è consigliabile mantenere un basso profilo. Il loro status di disertori può renderli pericolosi, ricordate: sono disperati senza più nulla da perdere".  
Era così strano sentire Selphie parlare con quel tono freddo e impersonale da militare. Non riusciva a decidere se la trovava più buffa o più inquietante.  
"Secondo, recuperare gli eventuali materiali bellici stoccati all'interno del bunker. Come già sapete si tratta probabilmente di missili Thruster, o armi analoghe. Comunque, materiale pericoloso. Di questo ci occuperemo io e Simon in qualità di esperti artificieri. Una volta accertata la natura del materiale in questione, daremo il via libera alla squadra di recupero di Timber, che ci attende già nei pressi del campo degli esploratori".  
Però era carina con quella faccia seria.  
"Richiedo un rapporto su equipaggiamento e Junction, signori" disse poi Selphie. Faceva parte del protocollo da seguire prima di ogni missione.  
"Sissignore" iniziò Simon. "Fucile d'assalto SG50 con lanciagranate armato a fumogeni, automatica standard Barker, baionetta standard. Junction a Daruma. Paramagia specifica per l'attacco con prevalenza del tipo Fire".  
"Signore" fece Seth, con voce profonda e calma. "Fucile a pompa Ursus 234M "crowd control", automatica standard Barker, baionetta Rashomon. Junction a Siren. Paramagia specifica per alterazioni di status".  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Selphie guardò Rinoa con aria interrogativa.  
"Ah! Sissignore" si svegliò lei, maledicendosi per la figura da pivella. "Gunblade leggero modello Crane v7, automatica standard Barker. Junction a Leviathan. Para…magia specifica per la difesa".  
Ovviamente lei non aveva bisogno di Junction né di paramagia. Quella che usava lei era magia vera. Ma era altrettanto ovvio che il suo status di Strega costituiva un'informazione classificata. Nessuno al di fuori dei vertici della SeeD, del presidente di Esthar e del dottor Odine, a parte naturalmente i suoi amici, sapeva che esisteva ancora una Strega in circolazione. Dopo ben due sanguinosi conflitti causati dalle Streghe, tenere l'opinione pubblica all'oscuro era semplicemente un fatto di sicurezza.  
Durante le missioni, l'addestramento, e in ogni situazione in cui prevedeva di utilizzare la magia in presenza di persone ignare della sua identità, Rinoa doveva avere almeno un G.F. in Junction e indossare un piccolo congegno attorno al collo, chiamato Filatterio di Controllo. Si trattava di una versione perfezionata della vecchia Macchina Inibitrice di Odine, il dispositivo che era stato usato per imprigionare la Strega Adele nella capsula spaziale e lei stessa, quando l'esercito di Esthar la catturò al ritorno da quel viaggio con Squall sulla Lagunarock. A differenza del vecchio modello, e dei bracciali inibitori ad esso ispirati, che inibivano totalmente i poteri di una Strega, il Filatterio era dotato di un regolatore d'intensità. Settato sul 30% bastava ad evitare che, alla liberazione del suo potere, si manifestassero sintomi fisici troppo palesi, come la comparsa di ali evanescenti, il cambiamento del colore degli occhi, della pelle, dei capelli o del tono di voce, la levitazione spontanea o l'induzione di fenomeni atmosferici anomali. Calibrato al 70% le permetteva di utilizzare incantesimi di potenza all'incirca pari a quella della comune paramagia. Regolarlo alla massima intensità si sarebbe dimostrato molto utile nel caso fosse stata sul punto di perdere il controllo.  
"Molto bene" concluse Selphie. "Stiamo per arrivare al campo degli esploratori. Lì attenderemo il favore delle tenebre per poi dare il via all'operazione".  
Gli altri annuirono.  
Selphie andò a sedersi vicino a Rinoa.  
"Come va, Rin?"  
"Sto bene. Sto tenendo a bada l'agitazione. Devo solo pensare come se fosse un'altra missione dei Gufi".  
"Beh, anche allora combattevi contro soldati di Galbadia…in effetti non sarà molto diverso. Solo che ora sei equipaggiata molto meglio!"  
Rinoa sospirò. "Si, devo ammettere che queste nuove tute d'assalto sono davvero comode. Durante l'addestramento mi sembrava un sogno non avere gli stivali pieni di fango…"  
"E sono anche strafighe!" aggiunse Simon.  
"Già!" A Selphie si illuminarono gli occhi. "Puoi dirlo forte! Con una di queste addosso mi sembra di avere un fisico da modella!"  
Rinoa non riuscì a trattenersi dal dare una sbirciata al proprio corpo avvolto nell'aderente uniforme nera. Le sue curve risaltavano decisamente, sotto le sottili placche protettive. Si chiese se era davvero necessario per una milizia mercenaria essere così attraente, ma pensò che fosse una questione di immagine…  
Lanciò un'occhiata anche a Selphie. La sua corazza era identica, con la sola differenza dei gradi che spiccavano sugli spallacci. Il tessuto scuro fasciava alla perfezione il corpo sottile e felino della ragazza. Anche le tute maschili degli altri due facevano il loro bel lavoro, si disse Rinoa, osservando il torace muscoloso di Seth, che pareva scolpito nel Kevlar.  
Non aveva mai visto il suo Squall con addosso una di quelle, ma si augurava di porre presto rimedio a questa mancanza.  
Oh, Rinoa, quanto sei stupida, si disse, stai per andare in missione e pensi agli uomini con uniformi aderenti…

Il sole era tramontato ormai da due ore, e la foresta era avvolta nell'oscurità. Rinoa indossò il visore notturno, imitando i compagni. Se avesse potuto usare appieno il suo potere, quell'apparecchio non le sarebbe servito. Ma avrebbe di certo dato nell'occhio…  
"Da adesso in poi, silenzio assoluto" raccomandò Selphie, in testa al gruppo.  
Si divisero, accerchiando l'edificio coperto di muschio, che spuntava dal terreno come il guscio di una vecchia tartaruga morta da tempo. Di sicuro c'era una guardia da ogni lato del bunker, ma si nascondevano bene. Loro però non avevano visori notturni, e non potevano usare la paramagia.  
Rinoa, stringendo la pistola tra le mani, avanzava lentamente, piegata sulle ginocchia, come le avevano insegnato. Si concentrò, chiamando a sé quella parte di potere che poteva oltrepassare l'inibizione del Filatterio, e sentì subito il suo corpo rilassarsi, i suoi sensi divenire più acuti. Anche con l'intensità del congegno impostata sul 60%, come in quel momento, poteva avvertire il flusso incessante delle forze naturali, nella foresta intorno a sé, ma cercò di non badarvi. Imparare a indirizzare il suo potere le era costato molta fatica, e certamente non poteva ancora dirsi un'esperta. Tuttavia rispetto a un anno prima aveva fatto passi da gigante.  
Eccolo. Il soldato che faceva la guardia dal suo lato del bunker. Più che vederlo lo "intuiva", ma di quelle sensazioni aveva imparato a fidarsi come dei 5 sensi umani. Forse anche di più.  
Era pieno di emozioni contrastanti, paura principalmente, ma anche odio, disillusione e lampi di speranza. Non poteva sapere quello che stava pensando, nemmeno se avesse spento il Filatterio. Avvertire le emozioni era una cosa, decifrare i pensieri tutt'altra… La mente umana era come un gomitolo gigantesco colmo di nodi. A volte un filo diventava più evidente di altri, ma tentare di districarlo… Non sapeva se ci fosse mai stata una Strega in grado di leggere il pensiero, ma doveva esser stata la Strega più potente della storia.  
Rinoa si avvicinò ancora più cautamente, fino a giungere quasi al limitare della vegetazione. Ora tra lei e il soldato non c'erano più di 5 metri. Poteva intravedere un angolo dell'elmetto galbadiano. Chiuse gli occhi e richiamò una piccola quantità di energia. Con la mente, diede forma ai fili cangianti che la componevano, fino a visualizzare in essa un archetipo, una struttura che aveva imparato a conoscere, simile a quella del paraincantesimo chiamato Morfeo. Poi lasciò che i fili d'energia, così intessuti, scivolassero fino a connettersi con quelli vibranti e pulsanti di emozioni che costituivano la presenza del soldato nello spazio etereo. Un istante dopo, questi ultimi smisero di vibrare nervosamente e si sciolsero, si distesero, come placide alghe che dondolano nella corrente. Il soldato era addormentato.  
Quel lato dell'edificio non era sorvegliato da altre guardie. Rinoa raggiunse rapidamente il muro e prese a costeggiarlo verso l'angolo dal quale avrebbe dovuto vedere Seth. Il compagno infatti le si fece incontro, scivolando contro il muro come aveva fato lei. Le segnalò con un gesto che anche la guardia di quel lato era fuori combattimento. Lei gli confermò la stessa cosa.  
Si diressero insieme, silenziosamente, verso l'altro lato, quello di Selphie. Raggiunto l'angolo, videro la ragazza che sopraggiungeva insieme a Simon.  
Ora che la sorveglianza esterna era stata eliminata, dovevano penetrare in fretta nel bunker. Selphie fece cenno di dividersi di nuovo. Lei e Simon si diressero verso l'entrata più vicina. Rinoa seguì Seth dall'altro lato.  
Una volta entrati, avrebbero dovuto sbarazzarsi degli inquilini il più rapidamente possibile, per non perdere l'effetto sorpresa. Rinoa varcò la stretta porta subito dietro al compagno. Davanti a loro si stendeva un corto corridoio oscuro, con una sola porta su un lato. Seth le fece cenno di posizionarsi a sinistra della porta, mentre lui si appiattiva contro lo stipite destro, il fucile stretto vicino a corpo.  
Da sotto la porta veniva una luce fioca, e si sentivano voci soffocate all'interno. I soldati erano all'erta. Una volta spalancata la porta non ci sarebbe stato tempo per pensare.  
Rinoa deglutì. Seth le fece un gesto per chiederle di porre un incantesimo protettivo su entrambi. Lei annuì ed eseguì l'ordine. Due pallide sfere traslucide comparvero per un momento attorno ai loro corpi.  
Si tolsero i visori notturni.  
Passarono pochi, lunghissimi secondi. Poi si sentì uno sparo dall'altra parte dell'edificio. La reazione di Seth fu così istantanea da lasciarla senza fiato: mentre il colpo echeggiava ancora, aveva già spalancato la porta ed aperto il fuoco.  
Lei entrò immediatamente dopo di lui, e in un lampo la sua mente registrò due soldati già a terra, un terzo che spariva in un altro corridoio e Seth che le stava facendo un cenno fulmineo. Guardò nella direzione che le aveva indicato e scorse un'altra porta, questa già aperta. Si gettò contro un lato dell'apertura, mentre lui copriva la direzione opposta. Sbirciando rapidamente dietro l'angolo vide due soldati ribaltare un tavolo per creare un riparo di fortuna. Scattò verso l'interno mentre ancora il pesante bancone stava cadendo, e una folgore scaturita dalle sue dita lo disintegrò in una pioggia di schegge prima che toccasse terra. I soldati, storditi, non videro nemmeno la lama ricurva abbattersi sulle loro armi, fare a pezzi i fucili, poi volteggiare nell'aria e calare di piatto. Il suono di una clavicola spezzata, poi un altro lampo, che investì in pieno il soldato rimasto in piedi, scaraventandolo contro il muro in una nuvola di intonaco.  
I due erano sistemati. Rinoa fu attraversata per un attimo dal dubbio che forse non avrebbe dovuto usare un incantesimo elementale del quale non aveva dichiarato di disporre durante il briefing. Ma era stato istintivo. Inoltre una scarica elettrica di basso potenziale, affine all'incantesimo chiamato Thunder, era l'ideale per mettere a nanna un nemico senza ucciderlo.  
Accantonando questi pensieri, tornò all'ingresso della stanza secondaria. Non si vedeva nessuno. Quel lato pareva pulito, ma dall'altra parte venivano ancora rumori di spari. Procedette cautamente attraverso un altro stretto corridoio, cercando Seth. Ad un certo punto sentì un grido. Il fuoco cessò e il bunker piombò in un silenzio irreale.  
Rinoa entrò in un'altra stanza senza guardare e ci mancò poco che venisse investita da una scarica di mitra. Istintivamente, rotolò di lato e si accucciò dietro una colonna di cemento. Stupida, stupida!  
Gli spari echeggiarono per un attimo nel silenzio polveroso.  
Poi di nuovo nulla, solo il suo respiro mozzato.  
Estrasse la pistola dal fodero e rapidamente si sporse da dietro il riparo, trattenendo il fiato, preparandosi a sparare. Ma non fece in tempo a premere il grilletto, che da un altro angolo uscì Selphie, l'automatica puntata dritta davanti a sé. Il soldato, colto alle spalle, poté solo rivolgerle uno sguardo carico di terrore, prima che l'arma vomitasse almeno quattro colpi dritti nella sua testa.  
Rinoa guardò la compagna abbassare la pistola. I suoi occhi turchesi erano gelidi, il suo volto contratto. Non l'aveva mai vista così.  
Selphie si volse verso di lei, e quella tremenda freddezza si sciolse almeno un poco.  
"Rin, fai attenzione!" la rimproverò. Poi la sua voce si fece più morbida. "Tutto a posto?" le chiese, avvicinandosi. Rinoa annuì rialzandosi, intontita. Quando l'amica allungò una mano per accarezzarle il viso, d'istinto si ritrasse.  
"Rin, cos…" fece Selphie, preoccupata, ma fu interrotta da Seth, che entrò trafelato nella stanza.  
"Selphie, Simon è ferito! C'è un tizio che usa la magia di là!"  
"Dannazione!" sibilò lei. Poi si rivolse a Rinoa, la voce severa: "Tu resta qua!"  
"No, Sel…perché…" farfugliò. Maledizione, le sto dando l'impressione di essere un'incapace, pensò tra sé.  
Selphie la afferrò per i polsi. Le sue mani erano terribilmente forti, per appartenere a una ragazza così minuta. I suoi occhi erano di nuovo gelidi. "È un ordine, Rinoa!"  
Poi i due lasciarono la stanza, spianando le armi.  
Rinoa si accasciò a terra. Qualcosa dentro di lei spingeva insistentemente per farla piangere. Trattenne le lacrime. Non era degno di un SeeD. Non era degno di una Strega. Non era degno della fiducia di Selphie. Né di quella di Squall.  
Respirò e cercò di calmarsi. Lei era solo una recluta. Era normale lasciarla indietro.  
Però io sono anche una Strega! Sono anche una sua amica! Abbiamo combattuto insieme!  
Le tornò in mente quando, per seguire la sua testardaggine, era entrata nelle stanze di Edea con un bracciale inibitore, e aveva finito per mettere in pericolo la vita sua e dei suoi amici. Si sentiva come allora. Avrebbe voluto prendersi a schiaffi. Piantala, Rinoa, con questa lagna infantile, e fidati degli ordini di Selphie!  
Selphie…quello sguardo sul suo viso, su quel visetto sempre allegro e spiritoso.  
Quello sguardo omicida.  
Selphie era una vera guerriera. Sapeva essere spietata. E lei? Ne era capace? Era giusto? Si costrinse a smetterla di pensarci. Quella era una vecchia ferita che si portava dietro dai tempi della battaglia contro Artemisia. Quando aveva visto le persone che amava rischiare la vita. Quando aveva visto il suo vecchio… (ragazzo?) Seifer rivoltarsi contro di lei, e poi lottare contro Squall in un duello mortale.  
La guerra le aveva fatto male, tanto male, e guarire era faticoso.  
Dapprima non voleva più vedere una battaglia, né mai più impugnare un'arma. Ma non si poteva. Squall glie lo aveva sempre detto, e lei non voleva accettarlo, come una bambina viziata e testarda, come quando era piccola e litigava con suo padre.  
Poi aveva visto la sofferenza della gente di Timber, che non era finita con la guerra. La sua gente, quella che un tempo aveva giurato di liberare diventando un Gufo del Bosco, pativa ancora a causa delle lotte interne e dei riorganizzati lealisti galbadiani, più feroci ancora che sotto Deling.  
E aveva sentito il potere dentro di sé crescere e crescere, giorno dopo giorno. Il potere di agire, di essere finalmente utile a qualcuno.  
Con la nitidezza di un taglio inflitto da un bisturi nella carne viva, aveva capito che scappare non le sarebbe servito a nulla, né, soprattutto, sarebbe servito a quella gente, a quegli amici che tante volte avevano messo a repentaglio la loro vita per lei. Avrebbe dovuto alzare la testa e combattere di nuovo, combattere, combattere come quando, a quindici anni, una ragazzina ribelle e arrabbiata, inneggiava alla caduta dei padroni per le strade sporche di Timber.  
Si, lei doveva diventare come Selphie. Per Timber. Per Squall. Per tutti loro.


	2. Sorprese

Selphie era dispiaciuta di essere stata così severa con Rinoa. Se fosse stato per lei, le avrebbe permesso di seguirla, anche se le era sembrata un po' scossa. Ma gli ordine del preside erano stati tassativi. Doveva trattarla come una recluta qualsiasi alla sua prima missione. Del resto era comprensibile. Rinoa poteva anche essere la Strega, ma se voleva essere anche un SeeD, doveva imparare a obbedire agli ordini.  
Scorse Simon sdraiato a terra. Perdeva molto sangue da un braccio, nel quale erano entrati due proiettili. Seth era accovacciato vicino al compagno. Il nemico doveva essersi ritirato nella stanza più interna.  
"Seth, porta Simon al sicuro, dove ho lasciato Rinoa, e occupati di lui" ordinò.  
"Ne sei sicura?" domandò lui, ma stava già aiutando l'altro ad alzarsi.  
"Qua mi arrangio io" assicurò lei. "Dopo penseremo alle armi".  
Seth annuì, e senza dire altro trasportò via il ferito.  
"Ora vediamo dove ti sei cacciato, bastardo" sussurrò Selphie alla stanza vuota. Si diresse silenziosamente verso il corridoio che portava alla parte più interna dell'edificio. Scivolò lentamente contro il muro, pronta a reagire a qualunque rumore. Sbirciò cautamente oltre l'ultima porta. Nessuno. C'era un'apertura nel soffitto, al centro della stanza. Una scaletta di metallo arrugginita pendeva nella tenue luce lunare che entrava da sopra. Selphie si avvicinò, cercando di intravedere qualcosa oltre la botola, ma non c'era nessun nemico ad aspettarla sul bordo.  
Dannazione, non sarà scappato? Selphie attivò un nuovo paraincantesimo di protezione su di sé e si affrettò a salire la scala. Guardò oltre il bordo, prima di uscire, e lo vide. Era in piedi sul tetto dell'edificio e le dava le spalle. Aveva le braccia incrociate. Sembrava quasi che la stesse aspettando con impazienza.  
Selphie emerse dalla botola e si ripulì la polvere di dosso.  
"Chi diavolo sei?" esclamò.  
Lui si voltò con una certa flemma. Non era un soldato di Galbadia. Indossava un'uniforme di stoffa rosso scuro, con un cappuccio in testa. Era disarmato.  
"Non ha importanza". La voce era di un uomo molto giovane, e trasmetteva una sicurezza beffarda.  
"Non ti allarmare" continuò, alzando le mani. "Non ho intenzione di combatterti, non più. Ormai sarebbe inutile. Avete fatto fuori tutta la mia squadra di recupero, e certamente non ho intenzione di battermi con quella che c'è là sotto".  
"Rinoa…" mormorò Selphie tra sé. "Che diavolo ne sai tu di Rinoa?"  
Lo sconosciuto prese a camminare tranquillamente avanti e indietro, ignorando la domanda.  
"Una mossa davvero fortuita la vostra" disse, scuotendo la testa. "Mai avrei previsto che Kramer la mandasse in un posto come questo. Beh, di certo ciò mi solleva da ogni responsabilità…"  
Selphie notò che questo tizio era un vero chiacchierone…si sarebbe pentito del suo amore per la teatralità. Mentre lui parlava, lei si concentrava, chiamando la presenza che giaceva sepolta appena sotto la superficie di quello stagno scuro che rappresentava, nella visualizzazione, il suo inconscio.  
"Allora perché sei rimasto qua? Non riesci a resistere al mio fascino?" ironizzò, puntandogli contro la pistola. La coscienza aliena che dormiva nel profondo della sua mente iniziava a svegliarsi. Una liscia, splendida, luminosa testa di serpente piumata emergeva dal pelo dell'acqua nera e quieta.  
Lui ridacchiò, e la sua risata le sarebbe potuta sembrare addirittura piacevole, se non fosse stato un bastardo che aveva appena ferito il suo compagno.  
"No, ma ti assicuro che in una diversa circostanza, un pensiero su di te lo farei, bellezza".  
"Non fare tanto lo spiritoso, non sei l'unico qua a usare la magia" disse lei, sentendo la poderosa forza liberarsi dentro di sé. L'aria cominciava a odorare vagamente di ozono.  
"Sono rimasto per darti un messaggio" spiegò il ragazzo misterioso. "Un avvertimento in realtà. Avrei dovuto inviare una mail al vostro preside, ma parlare direttamente con un SeeD…"  
Si interruppe e si voltò di scatto verso di lei. "Che stai facendo?"  
Un secondo dopo Selphie gridò il nome di Quetzal e un lampo squarciò il buio della notte. Il grande serpente alato apparve istantaneamente, sopra di lei, come frantumando lo spazio-tempo.  
Udì indistintamente lo sconosciuto gridare qualcosa, poi l'aria divenne incredibilmente più leggera, rarefatta. I peli del suo corpo si rizzarono, pieni di elettricità statica.  
Luce accecante. La terra che tremava sotto il fragore del tuono.  
Poi la figura maestosa e iridescente scomparve come era venuta, e il campo magnetico si dissolse. Il misterioso avversario giaceva a terra, gli abiti bruciati.  
"Se sei ancora di questo mondo, potrai dare al preside tutti i messaggi che vorrai, adesso…" disse Selphie al corpo riverso e fumante. Si avvicinò e gli tastò il polso. Non era morto. Di sicuro, come aveva previsto, aveva una barriera magica intorno a sé. Attaccarlo con un paraincantesimo non sarebbe stato abbastanza, gli avrebbe solo dato un motivo per fuggire. Per fortuna era stato così incauto da accorgersi dell'evocazione solo all'ultimo momento.  
Selphie accese il comunicatore. "Seth, mi senti? Qua è tutto a posto. Abbiamo un bel coniglietto da mettere in gabbia".  
"Ricevuto" rispose la voce di Seth.

Rinoa fu contenta di veder riapparire Selphie.  
"Hai evocato Quetzal" le disse. Non era una domanda. Anche senza vederla, l'evocazione di un G.F. era un evento che colpiva le sue percezioni come una secchiata d'acqua gelida in faccia.  
Selphie annuì. "Ma è vivo. Solo un po' arrostito".  
L'espressione di Rinoa era stanca. Selphie si accovacciò vicino a lei, sorridendole.  
"Vado a vedere come sta Simon".  
Rinoa fece cenno di sì con la testa. Selphie si rialzò e uscì dalla stanza.  
"Simon" si rivolse poi al giovane ferito. "Come va il braccio?"  
"Meglio. Non sanguina più…però non credo proprio che potrò aiutarti con la roba nel magazzino" fece lui con un tono di scusa.  
Lei sospirò. "Posso farcela da sola".  
Seth rientrò in quel momento, con il prigioniero legato in spalla.  
"Come la mettiamo con il materiale da recuperare?" domandò, posando il ragazzo a terra.  
Selphie si strinse nelle spalle. "Cerco di arrangiarmi. Simon non può fare niente ridotto così".  
Seth annuì. "Se vuoi una mano…"  
"Porto Rinoa".  
La guardarono stupiti..  
"Cosa?" sbottò Simon. "È solo la sua prima missione!"  
"Scemo" lo apostrofò lei. "Rinoa combatteva nella resistenza di Timber quando tu frequentavi il primo anno e non sapevi nemmeno da che parte si tiene un'arma".  
"Ma non è addestrata a maneggiare esplosivi!" ribatté lui.  
"Non ho detto che le farò toccare esplosivi" puntualizzò Selphie. "Voglio solo che non si senta sminuita. La farò solo assistere".  
Simon lasciò cadere la questione.  
"Tenete d'occhio i prigionieri" ordinò lei, lasciando la stanza. "E tu Simon, vedi di non fare altro casino!"  
Lui la congedò con un gesto poco educato e una risata.

Tornata da Rinoa, Selphie le si avvicinò, cercando di essere più rassicurante possibile.  
"Vieni con me" le disse, porgendole una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. Lei l'afferrò.  
"Dove?" mormorò Rinoa.  
"A vedere che cosa si nasconde sotto questa catapecchia, naturalmente!"  
"I…io?"  
"Certo, stupidina" rispose Selphie, armeggiando con l'unica pesante porta d'acciaio che era rimasta chiusa. "Simon ormai è utile come un calzino spaiato. Ci dobbiamo pensare noi donne, come al solito…"  
Rinoa decise di non replicare.  
Dopo un po' la serratura cedette. Dietro si intravedeva una scala buia scendere sottoterra. Selphie accese le luci, poi fece strada.  
La scala era più lunga di quanto si potesse immaginare. Illuminate dalle smorte lampade al neon, si vedevano solo pareti grigie e scrostate. Quando finalmente arrivarono in fondo, trovarono un'altra spessa porta blindata.  
"Maledizione, che scocciatura" si lamentò Selphie, accingendosi a scassinare anche quella.  
Dopo un po' che ci lavorava, sentì la voce di Rinoa alle spalle.  
"Selphie…scusami per prima".  
Selphie le rivolse uno sguardo amichevole, senza smettere di trafficare con la serratura.  
"Non pensarci, è nomale farsi prendere dall'agitazione. Sei riuscita a evitare i colpi, e alla fine è andato tutto bene".  
"Non intendevo quello…" fece Rinoa, con un tono da cane bastonato.  
Selphie interruppe il lavoro.  
"Cosa allora?"  
"Prima…quando ti sei avvicinata e mi sono…tirata indietro…" spiegò Rinoa a bassa voce. "Per un momento…mi hai fatto paura".  
Selphie si morse un labbro, guardando a terra per un momento. Poi si voltò verso di lei e le fece un sorriso dolce.  
"Allora scusami tu".  
Rinoa scosse forte la testa. "No, è solo colpa mia. Certe volte mi sento ancora come un anno fa…quando tutto questo mi sembrava terribile, e non riuscivo ad accettarlo…"  
Selphie la guardò negli occhi grandi e neri e lucidi.. Non le avrebbe detto che combattere era duro ma necessario. Non le avrebbe raccontato un'ottimistica bugia, dicendole che combattere ora avrebbe assicurato la pace domani. Non le avrebbe nemmeno ricordato le sue responsabilità in quanto detentrice del potere della Strega. Non ce n'era alcun bisogno. Tutte quelle cose Rinoa le sapeva benissimo.  
"Rin, io mi fido di te".  
Quello serviva a Rinoa. Fiducia. Doveva sentire di essere utile alle persone che amava, doveva sapere che loro avevano bisogno di lei come lei aveva bisogno di loro. Doveva tornare ad essere un Gufo. Era stato Squall il primo a capirlo. Ed era stato lui a convincere Rinoa ad addestrarsi per diventare un SeeD. Selphie ne era rimasta sorpresa, perché credeva che lui avrebbe cercato di proteggerla da tutte le cose brutte del mondo chiudendola a chiave in un luogo sicuro…ma si era sbagliata di grosso, l'aveva sottovalutato.  
"Tu sei coraggiosa, Rinoa" continuò Selphie. "Probabilmente sei molto più coraggiosa di me" disse, con una risatina. "Io sarei terrorizzata all'idea di diventare una Strega. E a quindici anni non sarei mai stata capace di gettarmi contro un intero esercito invasore. A dire la verità avrei avuto una paura pazzesca anche a frequentare uno come Seifer!"  
Ora fu Rinoa a lasciarsi sfuggire una risata.  
Selphie tornò seria. "Rin, se tu sei al mio fianco, mi sento sicura. So di avere un'amica pronta a combattere insieme a me". Poi aggiunse, allegra: "E anche a impedirmi di fare stupidaggini".  
Rinoa le sorrise. Quel ribaltamento di ruoli era inaspettato. E piacevole. Questa volta fu lei a posarle una mano sul viso e ad accarezzarle i capelli.  
Ora i loro volti erano più vicini. Selphie continuò a guardarla negli occhi. Rinoa era più alta di lei, doveva guardare in su. Ed era davvero bella, con quel viso delicato, quelle labbra tenere, e soprattutto quegli occhioni nerissimi e languidi che sembravano chiedere amore a chiunque.  
"Sel…" sussurrò lei. "Ti sembrerò una stupida, ma…"  
E senza preavviso posò le labbra sulle sue. Era un bacio lento, delicato, gentile. Selphie, spiazzata, sentì le braccia di Rinoa cingerla dolcemente e provò l'impulso di imitarla. La strinse a sua volta, restituendo anche l'abbraccio delle sue labbra.  
In quell'istante di tenerezza la mente di Selphie si svuotò di tutte le idee che aveva a proposito di Rinoa, e lasciò, giusto per la durata di quell'istante, che fosse solo il più intimo affetto che provava per lei a parlare. E al confine della sua mente, per un momento, si affacciò un'immagine sbiadita dal tempo, qualcosa che aveva preferito chiudere in un cassetto e dimenticare.

Selphie aveva quattordici anni, ed era entrata al Garden di Trabia da due. Era una ragazzina ossuta e iperattiva, sempre col sorriso sulle labbra. Aveva già un mucchio di amici. Era contenta della sua vita. Un giorno d'estate aveva visto un'altra ragazza, che se ne stava tutta sola in un angolo buio del giardino. Aveva un'aria triste che l'aveva colpita terribilmente. Domandò a tutti se sapevano chi fosse. Voleva assolutamente capire perché era così triste.  
Un compagno più grande le aveva spiegato che era arrivata da poco. I suoi genitori erano morti a causa della guerra tra Esthar e Galbadia, e lei era stata mandata al Garden perché la città dove abitava era stata evacuata. Selphie non aveva ricordi dei suoi genitori, quindi non era sicura di riuscire a capire la tristezza della ragazza, ma se ne sentiva tremendamente addolorata.  
Un giorno aveva deciso di provare a fare amicizia con lei. All'inizio era stata dura. Non voleva parlare con nessuno. I suoi amici le dicevano di lasciar perdere, che era un caso senza speranza, e lei si era arrabbiata molto con loro per quello.  
Ma alla fine la sua perseveranza la premiò. Lei poco a poco si aprì. Si chiamava Cybil. Aveva una voce bellissima, e Selphie non faceva che cercare di farla parlare, per sentire la sua voce. Era anche molto intelligente, a scuola era bravissima, e Selphie le invidiava la costanza con cui studiava. Passarono moltissimo tempo insieme, e Cybil era ogni giorno meno triste. Ogni volta che riusciva a strapparle un sorriso, Selphie esultava.  
Qualche mese dopo, Selphie rimase ferita durante una missione di addestramento, e restò per diverse settimane in ospedale. Tra tutti gli amici che venivano a trovarla, aspettava sempre con gioia le visite di Cybil, che andava da lei tutti i giorni e le teneva compagnia per ore.  
Quando finalmente uscì dall'ospedale, Selphie cominciò a frequentare un ragazzo più grande. Thomas si chiamava. Era un vero idiota, ma negli sport non era secondo a nessuno. Era il sogno di buona parte delle studentesse più giovani.  
Da quel momento Cybil aveva cominciato a comportarsi in modo strano. Le teneva il muso, era scontrosa. Selphie non riusciva a capire perché.  
Una sera l'aveva presa da parte per parlarle a quattr'occhi, per capire cosa avesse. Cybil aveva evitato di rispondere alle domande, facendola imbestialire. Poi, all'improvviso, l'aveva presa tra le braccia e l'aveva baciata.  
Selphie aveva attraversato un periodo di confusione. Lei e Thomas si erano mollati poco dopo, ma con Cybil non riuscì più ad avere lo stesso rapporto. Poco a poco si persero di vista. Ognuna per la sua strada.  
L'ultima volta che Selphie aveva ripensato a lei era stato quando aveva visto il suo nome sulla lista dei SeeD morti nell'attacco missilistico al Garden di Trabia.  
La vita è crudele, troppo spesso, pensava. E noi dobbiamo combattere ogni giorno per sopravvivere.

Rinoa si ritrasse leggermente, lasciandola.  
"Scusa…io…non so cosa mi è preso…" farfugliò, turbata.  
Selphie la guardò di nuovo, prendendole il viso tra le mani.  
"Ehi, ehi, Rin, non è niente" la rassicurò. "Capita…non è la prima volta".  
Sembrava un po' più vecchia di quanto era.  
"Solo, cerca di non farlo quando c'è Squall in giro! Mi ammazzerebbe!" scherzò poi, dandole un buffetto sulla pancia.  
Rinoa ridacchiò. "Certo…è solo…ti voglio bene, lo sai, Sel?"  
"Come…amica, intendo…" aggiunse un istante dopo, imbarazzata.  
Selphie scoppiò a ridere. "Oh, Rin, sei un disastro!"  
"Ti voglio bene anch'io, da morire" le disse, tornando seria.  
"Ora vediamo di sistemare questa storia, ok?"  
Rinoa annuì, scostandosi un ciocca di capelli dal viso. La sua espressione era molto più serena adesso.  
Ci volle un po', ma alla fine anche quella porta cedette sotto le mani abili di Selphie. Entrarono, in guardia.  
Il magazzino sotterraneo era fresco e umido, odorava di chiuso e di muffa.  
"Rin, so che non lo farai, ma come ufficiale devo ordinarti di non toccare niente".  
"Sissignore!" rispose Rinoa, teatralmente, imitando una voce grossa da soldato.  
Selphie sorrise nel buio. Bastava proprio poco a farle tornare il buonumore.  
"Ok, qua ci dovrebbe essere il quadro elettrico" annunciò qualche minuto dopo. Nuove, fioche luci al neon si accesero quasi subito.  
Si guardarono attorno. Il magazzino era piuttosto grande, ma per la maggior parte vuoto. C'erano molte casse di legno accatastate lungo le pareti e un paio di container. Ma fu la cosa al centro della stanza a catturare la loro attenzione.  
Coperta di polvere e semi smontata, davanti a loro troneggiava una grossa macchina con una struttura a raggiera e uno spazio vuoto nel mezzo.  
Selphie si avvicinò, studiandola. "Che diavolo è questa roba? Non sembra un'arma".  
A Rinoa bastò guardare il congegno per un momento. "Sel…lo so io cos'è".  
Selphie la guardò con aria interrogativa.  
"Ci sono rimasta chiusa dentro per due giorni" spiegò lei. "È una Macchina di Odine".  
Selphie prese a girare intorno alla struttura, toccandone le diverse parti. Si, aveva ragione, era proprio come quella installata nel palazzo della Strega di Esthar.  
"Come fa una cosa del genere ad essere qui?" domandò Rinoa.  
Selphie scosse piano la testa. "Non lo so. È impossibile che l'abbiano portata gli Esthariani".  
"Però Galbadia non ha mai avuto la tecnologia per costruirne una…" obiettò Rinoa.  
"È un bel mistero" sentenziò Selphie. "Di sicuro scatenerà un gran vespaio".  
Rinoa aggrottò le sopracciglia, confusa. "Ma questa roba sarà restituita a Timber…o no?"  
"Non ne sarei così sicura" fece Selphie, distrattamente, regolando il comunicatore. "Seth, mi senti? Voglio una linea diretta con il Preside. È urgente".


End file.
